DragonBall Z: Christmas Chaos
by StoryLover95
Summary: He was a fearsome warrior holding devastating power. He deserved respect, admiration, loyalty, and reverence. So how he'd ended up in a red and white fur suit with a pillow shoved into his shirt and an itchy white beard strapped onto his chin with a small human child on his lap, he'd never know... Christmas Story! Follows just after the Baby Brawler Saga! Merry Christmas!


A/N: Hey there everyone! He's my Christmas story! It'll either be this one chapter or I might add a second chapter onto this one regarding actual Christmas day! It depends on what I'm doing tomorrow and how much time I have! This is set just after the Baby Brawlers Saga, so Buu is in here too. And I'd also like to give a special thanks to **mranime23** for lending me his OC Token for both this story and for the next installment of the series, DragonBall Z: The Teenage Drama Saga! I really hope you all like this story and I wish you all a save and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or Token.

* * *

DragonBall Z: Christmas Chaos

Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans. He was the leader of the Saiyan race—despite their nearly extinct status in the universe—and he was a fierce warrior. He had fought in many battles, decimated populations, and brought enemies to their knees during the years he'd worked under Frieza. And even when the space tyrant had been killed he'd fought against some of the most powerful enemies in the history of the world. He'd helped Gohan kill Cell and he and Goku had taken on Kid Buu, saving the Earth. And he'd even ascended to Super Saiyan status and beyond, surpassing his father and all his ancestors. He was a fearsome warrior holding devastating power. He deserved respect, admiration, loyalty, and reverence.

So _how_ he'd ended up in a red and white fur suit with a pillow shoved into his shirt and an itchy white beard strapped onto his chin with a small human child on his lap, he'd never know.

He ignored the child babbling on about some sort of red truck he'd wanted and instead turned to glower at his wife who was standing ten feet away dressed in a matching—but far more revealing—outfit. She was standing around a life-sized gingerbread house—the one she'd warned all the Saiyans that if they ate she'd murder them without hesitation or remorse—while Gohan—dressed in a ridiculous outfit that made him look like an old business man—read stories to a group of children. Videl was not far away dressed in an outfit that matched Gohan's, handing out candy to all the little brats that had shown up that day.

"Psst…"

Vegeta turned his head at the person trying to get his attention and glared seeing Goku looking down at him. The innocent warrior was standing beside the large red chair he'd been forced to sit in, wearing a pair of red tights, a green shirt that went down to his knees, a red and green striped long hat over his head, big black shoes that curled at the toes and some odd ear tips that had made his ears pointed. Vegeta smirked under his beard slightly, knowing that at least he hadn't been subjected to _that_ level of humiliation. "What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta hissed at the man.

Goku tossed Vegeta a look before smiling at the boy on Vegeta's lap who looked frightened by the harsh tone the man had used. "Thanks for coming kid, and I'm sure that Santa's going to bring you that red truck you wanted!" Goku assured as the little boy hopped off of Vegeta's lap and walked over to where his mother was standing by Krillin—dressed in an outfit matching Goku. As soon as the boy was gone, Goku frowned and turned back to the Saiyan Prince. "You could at least _try_ to act jolly."

"I don't see the point in this infernal holiday," Vegeta retorted, shifting in his seat to try and get feeling back to his legs. He'd been sitting in that very same seat in the 'Winter Wonderland' that Bulma had created in Capsule Corp for well over three hours and his legs had started going numb into the second hour.

"Aw don't be a Scrooge, Vegeta."

"Kakarot, I'd rethink insulting me unless you want this room full of children to become collateral damage."

Goku pouted and crossed his arms over his chest slightly. "I wasn't _insulting_ you. Scrooge is a character from a Christmas story that hates Christmas."

Vegeta frowned. "Isn't that the Christmas play that the Androids, the three-eyed freak and the beta male are being subjected to in the next room?"

"Yeah, 17, 18, Tien, and Yamacha are all working on that play! It's called A Christmas Carol!"

"I thought that was the one the Namekian was doing?"

"No, the one Piccolo's in with Marron is the Grinch!" Goku replied with a smile on his face, before looking up thoughtfully. "You know, Marron actually makes a pretty good Cindy Lou Who."

Vegeta looked up at Goku as if the man had just sprouted a second head. "Cindy Lou _what?"_

"She's a character from—you know what, never mind," Goku replied as a little girl walked up from the front of the line. He smiled down at her and helped her up into Vegeta's lap. "Hello there little girl! What's your name?"

"My name is Diana…"

"Well hello there Diana! Why don't you tell Santa all about what you want this year?"

Vegeta watched as the little girl started babbling, spouting off some nonsense about a Barbie Dream House, and a princess dress. He was only vaguely paying attention, nodding at points where he should've and making noises to make it seem as if he was listening. Finally the little girl finished before hopping off of his lap and heading over to where Krillin was in the middle of a seemingly heated discussion with a frightening looking man. Vegeta could only make out the words 'bald midget' and 'steroid freak' but that was more than enough to entertain the Saiyan Prince.

"Hey, where are the kids?" Goku asked in confusion, looking around behind the chair and towards the gingerbread house where his son and daughter-in-law were seated.

Vegeta shrugged as he looked around the room once. The _last_ time he'd seen the brats, they'd been in one of the 'prep' rooms where Bulma had set up outfits and clothes and supplies for everyone who was going to be working the Winter Wonderland. His son had been throwing a fit at the fact that he was going to be shoved into a ridiculous outfit—he felt proud of his son and encouraged his rebellion—while the Spawn ate a handful of cookies, the Girl continued asking questions regarding Christmas, and the Brat asked why they had to participate. His little princess of course, was dressed in a small 'Santa' suit as well and was handing out candy at the front door with Hercule, Buu, and Chiaotzu. "I have no idea where the brats are."

"Aw look they're finally here!"

The attention of everyone in the room turned towards the back door and noticed Chi-Chi walking in—also dressed like her husband—with the four kids in front of her, looking anything but pleased. Trunks looked like a ballet soldier, dressed in a pair of white tights with black boots, and a red military shirt with gold badges and medals scattered across his chest. He had black gloves on his hands and held a sword in one hand, looking as if he was ready to stab the first person that came near him. Pan was next to him, wearing a shin length white dress with a blue bow around her middle and little white flats on her feet. There was also a sparkly crown on her head, which she was itching at, glaring at everyone. Kona was wearing a pair of white tights, white ballet shoes, and a poofy sparkly pink tutu. Her short hair was pulled up into a neat bun on the back of her head with a sparkly hair piece around her hair, looking like she was trying to find an exit to leave as fast as possible. Goten was wearing a pair of white tights, white ballet shoes, and a fluffy white shirt with a purple jacket over it and a white scarf around his neck. He looked horribly uncomfortable and there was a bright blush on his face.

Bulma wasted no time in walking over to the four children and gesturing towards them grandly. "Everyone please welcome the Nutcracker Prince, Clara, the Sugar Plum Fairy, and the Cavalier!" The crowd applauded, but Vegeta remained motionless, his eye twitching as he saw his Saiyan Elite Fighting Force wearing the ridiculous and humiliating outfits that his wife had Chi-Chi force them into. "Aren't they just precious? Well if you need anything at all, just come to one of these wonderful children for help!"

Being dismissed, the kids didn't hesitate in separating and going off in different directions, no doubt using the 'every man for himself' philosophy. Kona had disappeared into the next room—more than likely looking for her father—Pan joined her parents at the gingerbread house, Goten had gone to the snack table, while Trunks had headed towards the front door, probably to help Bra. Vegeta watched them go and his eye continued to twitch. This time the woman had gone too far. Seven, _seven_ Saiyans she'd humiliated by putting them into ridiculous outfits, all for the amusement of children who believed a fat old man would break into their house and leave presents. She'd humiliated a proud warrior race by placing the surviving members in some overgrown dollhouse to celebrate the holidays.

"This has gone on for long enough, Kakarot," Vegeta whispered conspiratorially to the man beside him. Goku frowned and turned his head towards Vegeta, prompting him to continue. "We can't stand for this humiliation of our race!"

"Aw, it's not _that_ bad. It's actually kinda fun!"

"Oh dear Dende, you've bought into this."

Goku grinned goofily before he grabbed the next child who had walked up. He was a small boy with spiky black hair and black eyes, a small smile on his face. Goku lifted him up and placed him in Vegeta's seat and smiled. "Hello there little boy, what's your name?"

"My name is Token."

"Well Token, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want to get stronger."

Vegeta whipped his head around to look at the small boy in his lap, his eyes narrowed in curiosity. "You've got my attention boy."

"I want to get stronger," Token continued with his smile still present on his face. "I want to be able to protect my mommy from the bad stuff in the world. And I want to be a stronger fighter! I want to be the best fighter ever!"

A slow smirk found its way onto Vegeta's lips and he patted the boys' head—the first kind gesture he'd given all day. "Looks like there's hope for this race yet. Train hard and you will be able to achieve your goals," Vegeta advised, causing the boy to smile wider and nod before hopping off Vegeta's lap and walking over to his mom who was in the middle of a conversation with Bulma. Vegeta watched the boy go as Goku went through the process of grabbing another child and grinned. _Perhaps this whole 'Santa' thing isn't so bad after all._

Vegeta's thoughts abruptly took a suicide dive out the window and splattered into millions of pieces as he felt a warm liquid flowing onto his lap. He turned his head slowly to look at the small child that was seated on him, and the growing wet spot that was on the boy's pants. Vegeta's eyes twitched as he realized that the boy had actually _peed_ on him. Goku seemed to notice too, because he had quickly grabbed the boy off and ran him over to Krillin, sensing something bad was to come. Vegeta remained seated for a few seconds—processing what had just happened—before he shot to his feet, knocking the chair over and forming two Ki blasts in his black gloved hands.

"That's it! Everyone dies!"

* * *

_"And in other news, today at the first annual Winter Wonderland Spectacular hosted by the Briefs in Capsule Corps, Santa seemed to be a little naughty himself as he destroyed portions of the beautifully decorated ballroom in Capsule Corp. Santa was quickly tackled to the ground by his elf and the two quickly began fighting. It didn't take long before 'Old Man Christmas' joined into the fray with the Grinch, the ghost of Christmas Past, Present and Future, and Scrooge joining into the fray. While they all tried to contain the battling Santa, the Nutcracker Prince lead Clara, the Sugar Plum Fairy, and the Cavalier in an assault on a mechanical Frosty the Snowman, the life-sized Gingerbread men, and Santa's Workshop. The Nutcracker Prince showed his sword skill by beheading the large jolly creature while Clara and the Sugar Plum fairy attacked the Gingerbread men, breaking their limbs and eating them in a particularly primal fashion. The Cavalier destroyed Santa's workshop with a weird energy ball before cheering and going to join his fellow characters in the cannibalism of the Gingerbread men. As expect, many parents and children were horrified by the sight before the World Martial Arts Champion, Mr. Satan, revealed that all the fighters were his disciples and the show had been planned in order to show the new talent and to add an interesting twist to a classic Christmas show. At this revelation all of the parents and children began cheering, with most saying they would definitely be back the next year. This show planned by the Champ was truly creative and well thought out and a video of the scene played to the song _The Night Santa Went Crazy by Weird Al_ has gone viral on—"_

Bulma turned off the TV—sharing an exasperated look with the others in the room—before crossing her arms over her chest and whirling around to glare at the five Saiyans on the couch behind her. Trunks, Pan, Kona, and Goten all had chocolate, frosting and sprinkles all over their body—while Goten also had a bit of confetti in his mix as well—and Vegeta's Santa suit was ripped, burned, and he had a small bruise on the corner of his chin. The five however, seemed far more amused than remorseful at that point in time. "I can't believe you five! Vegeta, what would possess you to throw Ki blasts around the room? There were little kids there!"

"One of which peed on my lap. I believe my actions were warranted."

Bulma rolled her eyes before turning to the four kids. "And you four were no better! As soon as Vegeta started blasting you shouted 'free for all' and decided to destroy anything within striking distance! Trunks, what did Frosty ever do to you?"

"That snowman was looking at me weird. He had to go."

"And the gingerbread men too… they were just too delicious to pass up," Pan added on, a small smile on her face.

"Pan," Videl hissed at her daughter, causing the little girl to drop her smile.

Gohan shook his head as he looked at the kids. "It was very irresponsible of your four to join in on blowing stuff up, no matter what we were doing."

"Hey, _we_ didn't blow up the wall separating the two rooms," Trunks pointed out, tossing a look over towards Piccolo, who was still in his Grinch outfit.

"Well I'd like to see _you_ accurately aim when you're hat his being pulled over your eyes by the Ghost of Christmas Furture," Piccolo retorted, jerking a thumb over towards 17, who'd pulled off his grim reaper hood.

"It wasn't my fault. You moved into my way as I went for Vegeta. At least I didn't actually blast you."

Yamacha, dressed as Scrooge, threw his arms up into the air. "For the last time I thought he was Vegeta!"

"I'm a tall green alien, _how _did you mistake me for_ Vegeta?"_

"You were both in that suit," Tien commented with a shrug as he started pulling off the tie he'd worn as the Ghost of Christmas Present.

"So were Bra and Bulma and yet you guys seemed to know that they weren't Vegeta."

"We're just lucky that Mr. Satan acted when he did," Chi-Chi cut into the argument, tossing a smile towards said man in the room. "Or else we'd all probably be facing lawsuits."

"I don't know, that was really fun though, Chi-Chi," Goku piped up with a smile on his face. Chi-Chi shot Goku a look and he pouted and looked on the floor, deciding not to put his opinion in again.

18 shrugged in her Ghost of Christmas Past outfit and sighed. "At least no one got killed."

"Yeah, thank Dende. That would've been horrible."

Kona raised her hand and frowned. Bulma looked towards the little girl and nodded, prompting her to speak. "So… now what do we do?"

"You kids are going to get cleaned up and head to bed just like the rest of us! Tomorrow is Christmas morning so you'll want to get some sleep and wait until Santa comes!"

"Santa!" Goten cheered, already jumping up from the couch and running up the stairs in the direction of the bathroom. The other three kids followed him with Trunks in the back of the group, explaining to Kona what Santa was.

As soon as the kids were gone, the adults all turned to Vegeta, who still seemed completely satisfied with his actions. All at once the Prince of Saiyans stood up and started heading upstairs, a slow smirk forming on his face. "Well, I for one can't _wait_ for next year."

The adults all paled. Goku beamed.


End file.
